Luke and Lorelai teens
by calzonabailey
Summary: What would have happened if Luke and Lorelai met as teens? Find out my version! It is action packed and the best part, totally LL!
1. The meeting

**CHAPTER 1**

**William's Hardware **

Luke is ringing up a sale. Lorelai walks in, goes over to Luke and says, "hey, what's up?"

Luke is dazed at her beauty and outgoingness and says, "Hey! Are you new in town?"

Lorelai says, "ya, I just moved here. I got a job at the Independence Inn." Luke responds by saying, "Mia, the owner, is a great lady." Lorelai agrees.

"So, what's your name?" asks Luke "Mine's Luke."

"I'm Lorelai."

Luke notices Rory. "So what's your sister's name? She's an angel."

"Her name is Rory, but she isn't my sister. She is my daughter," Lorelai states hesitantly.

Luke acts embarrassed. "Sorry to embarrass you like that."

"It's ok. I should be used to it by now. After all, she is already 6 months old."

"And how old are you? 18, 19?" Luke wonders

Lorelai just replies as though she's used to it, "16"

"Wow, you look older!"

Lorelai says back, "well, having a kid does that to you."

Luke say's thoughtfully, "Yeah, I guess it does"

Lorelai changes the subject, "So, how old are you?"

Luke responds, "17"

"Cool."

An awkward silence ensues, but is soon stopped. "Well, I guess I should get back to work. They sent me down here for something, but I can't for the life of me remember what it is."

"Well, come back when you remember."

"Thanks, I will. Rory, say bye to Luke." Then, in a smaller, higher voice she says, "Bye Luke" and waves Rory's hand. Then, in her regular voice, she says good bye herself. She turns around to leave, but Luke stops her. "Lorelai,"

She turns around. "Yeah?"

Luke stammers, "would… do… would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

Lorelai smiles her Lorelai smile! "Yeah, that would be nice. When?"

Luke says, "How about Friday? I'll pick you up. Where do you live?"

"The Crap Shack," Lorelai replied.

"Where?" Luke was very confused.

Lorelai felt bad for him so she explained, "the potting shed at the inn, but you can pick me up in the lobby. What time?"

"How does 7 o'clock sound?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Ok, bye."

Lorelai turned and walked out. Both of them were smiling like fools.

**The Independence Inn kitchen**

Lorelai runs in to the kitchen yelling for Sookie. "Sookie! Are you in here?"

Sookie pops up from behind the counter. "Yeah, I'm over here."

Lorelai is so excited. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going on date!"

"Cool! With who?"

"A sexy guy from the hardware store!"

"Wow, you're going on a date with Luke!"

"You know him!"

"Of course, every girl in town knows him! He's hott! Plus, this isn't Hartford. It's the Hollow!"

Lorelai concedes. "Good point." They both start laughing.

"I'll watch Rory! We'll have so much fun stayin' up past bedtime, watchin' dirty movies and swearing. I can't forget to bring the beer."

Lorelai bursts out laughing. "That's just mean! But thanks. I am still new here and I don't like asking people to watch her. She's supposed to be my responsibility."

Sookie was very understanding. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks. Ok, I have got to get back to work so Mia doesn't fire me before I get to go on my date. I don't want to have to move to another town that can't be as nice as this one. Bye!"

"Bye!"

"**The Crap Shack"**

_Friday night has finally arrived. I can't wait to go! I haven't been on a date for 2 years. We all know what happened next! Here comes the stork. Anyway, I can't wait to go out with Luke. He is the first guy who hasn't shied away when he found out about Rory._

"Rory, Mommy's going to go on a date with a boy she really likes and hopes to see again. You get to stay here with Sookie and have lots of fun!"

Rory gurgles and smiles at Lorelai.

"That's my girl!" Lorelai hears a knock at the door. "Sookie's here!" After she opens the door Lorelai says "Thanks for helping me out, Sookie. I just have to finish getting ready. I don't know if Luke knows that he is supposed to be 5 minutes late! Thanks Sookie! I'll be back by 10! I love you Rory."

Sookie smiles and says, "Don't worry about it. The boys will be gone by 9!" They both smile. "We'll be fine."


	2. The date

Chapter 2

**Independence Inn lobby**

Luke is waiting for Lorelai in the lobby.

_I can't believe I have a date with Lorelai. She's a teenage mom. My dad would never believe that I knowingly went out with a girl with a kid, I don't even know why I am doing this. She just seemed so different. She seems like she could use a few friends. Who am I kidding? I don't want to be her friend. I want to be her boyfriend._

Luke was jerked out of his thoughts when Lorelai came running through the kitchen. When she saw him she slowed down, he guessed because she wanted to look lady-like.

When she got to him Lorelai said, "Sorry I'm late. I had to give Sookie a few last minutes instructions. She's watching Rory."

"That's ok. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's go."

They walk out to his truck. He opens the door for her. Lorelai, being Lorelai, had to make a joke out of it. "Thank you, kind sir."

"Your welcome, mi lady." They both giggle.

**The restaurant**

Luke was curious about why Lorelai chose to come to Stars Hollow, so he asked her. "So, why did you come to Stars Hollow?" (A/N: I do realize that that was totally repetitive, and redundant, and repetitive, and redundant!)

Lorelai sighs and starts off on her life story, "Well my life back in Hartford wasn't what you would call warm and fuzzy. You see, my parents are society people. They live in a big house and attend big social functions. My mom is in the DAR and she lives her life doing these things and upholding her high status. My father is in the insurance business. He works, comes home, eats dinner does more work and then goes to bed. They raised me how they thought was fitting. I hated that life. I snuck out the window and rebelled in any way I could. My plan was to spend a year backpacking across Europe with my best friend, Christopher after high school."

Luke gives her a break from talking (not that she needs it) by saying, "I can probably guess what happened next."

"Yup, Chris and I got pregnant. The hardest part of having "society parents" was telling them I was pregnant. They were shocked, to say the least. That was expected. What I hated most was that they didn't listen to what I wanted. They decided that they would do what would look good to the world. That meant Chris and I would get married, live in my parents house and Chris would work for my dad."

"Since you are here, I guess that didn't happen

"No, Chris would have followed their wishes, but I could tell that he didn't want to do that. He wanted what was best for the baby, but I knew that that wasn't it. Neither of us was ready to get married. I know that if we had gotten married his future would have stopped there. He didn't want the society life or to work in the insurance business. He wanted to travel. I knew he wasn't ready to be a father. He was only 16."

"But you are only 16 also."

"I know, but I though t it was different for me. I could ruin my own future, but ruining his future. We would end up resenting each other and Rory. I couldn't deal with it. As it is Chris is traveling the country, looking for something to do with his life. He isn't ready to be a father." (pause) "Crap, I spent the whole meal talking about another guy. I am so sorry Luke. (A/N: I know that time wise that doesn't work out, but go with me here!)

"It's ok. I love hearing you talk about your life. It interests me. It also shows me how much you love Rory and Christopher."

Lorelai is flabbergasted! (I love that word!) "I don't love Chris!"

For a second Luke is shocked by that outburst, but the he calmly replies, "Yes you do. As a friend he is very important to you. You also had a kid together. You will always have a big chunk of your heart saved for him. I am ok with that. I just hope there is room for me in that big heart of yours."

Lorelai thinks, _aw, Luke likes me! Yahoo!_

Luke thinks, _wow, I can't believe I just said that! I really like her._

"Aw, Luke!" They kiss, but only for a few seconds. When they pull away they both have smiles a mile wide. Lorelai continues, "I think I can make room!"

The both laugh, kind of nervously, but kind of comfortably. They kiss again, a little longer this time. They get up, Luke pays and they leave.

Luke parks his truck at the inn. Neither of them want the night to end, but they know it must. Lorelai breaks the silence first. "That was fun! Sorry you didn't get to talk much."

Luke, good-natured man that he is says, "That's okay. I will tell you my life's story on our next date!"

"Next date!"

"Yeah, I had fun tonight. I think we should do it again."

"I agree! When?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"I want to, but I really shouldn't leave Rory two nights in a row. How about Sunday?"

"Okay, sounds good to me."

They share a long, long, long good bye kiss!

"Bye"

"Bye"


	3. Luke's story

A/N: ok, I know that I am not allowed to post script form, but I will never get any more updates up if I don't put what I have in script form. There is quite a lot, but I promise that the minute I found out it had to be in story form I started writing it that way. So, until then I hope that I can be allowed to post this. I will put all my stories into story form from now on.

A/N: I know it is kind of simplistic (I get that from my English class too!) and that the characters might not be totally like Lorelai and Luke, but bear with me.

Disclaimer: (sorry I forgot this on the last 2 chapters!) I don't own Gilmore girls, sadly. Go ASP!

On with the story!

Chapter 3

(the kitchen of the inn, Saturday morning)

Lo: sookie, are you here, I've got girl talk!

So: right here. So how'd it go? I've been dying to know!

Lo: sorry I was too tired to talk last night. I got back so late that I was pooped.

So: It's ok, but only because you are going into full detail right now!

Lo: it started out great he picked me up in the lobby and from there we just flowed, no awkwardness or anything. Anyway, he took me to this restaurant a little out of town. He was so sweet. He told me He told me to order what I wanted, so I did. He loved that I didn't stick to a small salad! He didn't seem to like my coffee drinking, but hey he let me have it! We didn't have any weird moments where no one knows what to say. I had told him my life's story before I realized that I had talked through the whole meal! He told me he didn't mind because he would tell me his life's story on our NEXT DATE! We have a date tomorrow night!

So: you are soooooo lucky! You got the sexy hardware guy! So, (smoothly) was there any kissing!

Lo: twice! And, if I do say so myself one of them got pretty steamy! (wink wink)

So: I love it! I need to get some ugly friends!

Lo: (half joking) thanks! Oh, crap, late for work. Bye

End Scene

(luke just picked lorelai up for their date they just got in the truck)

Lo: hey

(kiss)

Lu: hey

Lo: didn't have the chance to greet you properly with all those people around

Lu: I know, what a drag!

(kiss)

(at a restaurant)

Lo: So you told me you would spill your story tonight

Lu: well I had a pretty average childhood. I liked regular things, had friends, wanted to be a fire fighter when I grew up, played outside. Then in 5th grade, when I was 11, my mom was diagnosed with leukemia. I spent a lot of time with her and my friends got bored and found some other kids to play with. 2 years later she died. Since my friends left me a while back, I didn't have anyone to hang out with. For my birthday one year Mia, who was almost like a second mother to me, had bought me a Star Trek shirt and I decided to look in to that since I had nothing else to do. Well, Star Trek became my friend.

Lo: wait, wait a second. You were a Trekkie! I never thought I would date a Trekkie!

Lu: I am not a Trekkie, at least not anymore. Now let me finish my story. After my mom died my dad's hardware store started spiraling downward. I gave up my free time to help him run it, which is how you met me. I was working, like I have been every day after school for 3 years, after school and on Saturday.

Lo: wow

(skip to the truck in front of luke's house)

Lo: where are we?

Lu: My place. I want you to meet my dad.

Lo: oh, um ok

(go inside. luke calls for his dad, but instead finds a note "out with Taylor and the guys. Be back later")

Lu: I guess we have the place to ourselves for a little while. What should we do?

(lorelai goes toward him with that look that says "make out". They start kissing. Their hands start moving and lorelai starts taking luke's shirt off. Suddenly she stops and breaks away. She is crying.)

Lu: I'm sorry. What did I do?

Lo: nothing (between sobs) I have to go

Lu: ok, let me give you a ride

Lo: NO!

(luke looks hurt as lorelai runs out of the house, leaving her jacket)

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but another chapter should be up in a few minutes!

So please, R & R (man, I can't believe I finally go to say that!)


	4. Understanding

Diclaimer: I am happy to leave the writing of GG to the professionals, ASP and DP!

A/N: ok, well I don't think I have much to say here, so I guess, enjoy!

Chapter 4

(the "Crap Shack" Sookie is asleep on the couch next to Rory's crib when lorelai comes in)

Lo: sookie, I'm home

So: what? Oh, ok, Have you been crying?

Lo: no

So: yes you have, what happened?

(lorelai breaks down)

Lo: we went to meet his dad, but he wasn't there. We started making out. One thing led to another and before I realized it I was taking off his shirt. I broke away and started sobbing. He offered to bring me home. He looked so hurt. I ran out the door and all the way home. I will never be able to show my face again.

So: why did you break away? Did you think he was going to hurt you?

Lo: no, I have only known this guy for less than a week, but I know that he wouldn't hurt me. Look, I have a 6 month old kid over there. I already did this once. What is happening to me?

So: oh, honey. It will be ok. Luke will understand. Just talk to him tomorrow.

Lo: no, I can't. He probably hates me. You didn't see his face when I broke away and ran. He probably thinks it's him.

So: ok now, there, there. Just be quiet. Try to forget about it

(camera pans out)

END SCENE

(the next day. Luke comes in the lobby carrying the jacket she left at his place last night. He goes to the front desk and asks for lorelai. They get her)

Lo: luke, I didn't expect to see you today

Lu: I know, but you left your jacket at my place. Listen, is there some place we can talk?

Lo: ya, we'll go to my place

Lu: ok

(the crap shack)

Lo: hey Mia, I am going to take my lunch. I can watch Rory

Mia: ok I'll be back in 30 minutes. Hello Lucas.

Lu: Hey Mia

(mia leaves)

Lu: ok, I don't want to pry, but what happened last night? What? Just tell me already!

Lo: luke, it wasn't you. Ok it was, but you weren't hurting me. It's just that I've already done this once before and look where it got me. (goes to pick up a crying rory). I have a baby and I am 16 years old. I slept with one guy, once. That's all it took. One time. I put my family and Chris's family through enough. I didn't want to do that to you and your dad.

Lu: oh, I'd forgotten about Rory. I am so sorry. Come here.

(he gives her a hug)

Lu: can I hold her?

Lo: sure

(she hands rory to him)

Lu: tell you what. On your next day off I am going to take you and Rory out. We'll spend a day on the town.I don't know what we'll do, butit will be the three of us. The whole day, how about it?

Lo: sounds great.

Lu: ok cool

(lorelai comes back into his arms as she looks at her daughter in lukes arms and how happy they look together)

(camera fades out as you see luke kiss lorelai on the forehead and look back down at your adoringly)

I hope you enjoyed, more very soon! R & R I love getting reviews and as I type this I have gotten 2, I have seen so many other with more reviews. I can take constructive criticism (wow, that's hard to type!) and I love rave reviews!


	5. The day off

Disclaimer: nope, still don't own GG

A/N: enjoy!

Chapter 5: the day off

(the next day lorelai has off; Crap Shack)

Lo: rory, you are going on your first date today! Mommy's so proud of you! 6 months old and already dating! Sure to be a heart breaker!

(knock at door; lorelai answers it)

Lo: hey

(kiss)

Lu: hey! You two ready?

Lo: almost. Just a minute.

Lu: ok

Lo: so where are we going?

Lu: the town's winter festival. The high school puts it on every year. I don't help out with any of the booths or activities, so I go to it and spend money! It's got games, food and fun!

Lo: sounds great! We're ready!

Lu: great, let's go!

Lo: ok

END SCENE

(center of town, luke and lorelai are walking around looking at all the stuff, lorelai is pushing rory in her stroller)

Lu: hey, I bet you I can knock down those milk jugs!

Lo: yeah right! Those are impossible!

Lu: well prepare to loose!

(luke goes up and gets a round, throws once and makes them all down)

Lo: lucky shot

(luke throws again, disbelief on lorelai's face. Throws last one and makes it)

Lo: wow, those must be easier, kind of a kid version or something

(the guy running the game gives luke his 2 prize choices. Luke hands lorelai the medium sized bear and puts the small one in rory's stroller for her)

Lo: her first carnival prize from a boy! She is so my kid!

(both of them laugh, they continue going around to all of the booths and activities Night falls and they are now walking with luke's arm around lorelai's waist and pushing rory's stroller)

(the crap shack, later that night)

Lo: I had such a good time today! So did Rory, you can tell. She didn't even wait 5 minutes after we got in the car to fall asleep from tiredness! Hopefully, she will sleep later tomorrow morning!

Lu: good, I'm glad! (smiling) Well, I should probably go.

Lo: ya, it's getting late. (thinks a second) Hey, if you want to wait until I put Rory down for the night I'll make you a cup of coffee.

Lu: I don't like coffee, but if you have something else

Lo: we have water, milk and formula!

Lu: I'll have water

Lo: ok, cups are above the sink. I'll be right there.

Lu: ok, thanks

(lorelai changes Rory and puts her down for the night while luke watches  
adoringly. Then she goes to sit at the table with luke)  
lo: what are you doing tomorrow?  
Lu: well I have some homework and some inventory for the store, but I don't  
have to start that until 1.Why, what did you have in mind?  
Lo: I was thinking that since I don't have to work until 2, you might want  
to watch a movie tonight. Mia gave me an old TV and VCR and a few movies.  
Lu: sounds great! Whatcha got?  
Lo: Pippi Longstocking, Blast from the Past, and the Godfather  
Lu: How about Blast from the Past.  
Lo: ok  
(Lorelai puts it in and then sits on the couch, next to luke, but not   
touching)  
Lo: ok here are the movie watching rules  
#1 No talking  
#2 no phone calls  
#3 no pausing  
sorry I didn't remember all of the rules or what they were but it works!  
Lu: wow you take movie watching seriously  
Lo: yes I do!  
Lu: ok lets get started  
(start movie)  
(cut to later in the movie, about 10 minutes into it. Luke puts his arm on  
the couch and lorelai takes the hint and leans back into it. Both smile.  
Then lorelai gets some confidence and leans into his body more. He smiles  
and moves his arm around her.)  
(cut to later in the movie, they are snuggling. Rory starts to cry. Lorelai  
goes to get her)  
Lo: pause please  
Lu: but what about rule #3  
Lo: I am the rule maker, I can break the rules! (grins and picks up Rory.  
Starts humming and rocking)  
Lu: no fair! (grin)  
Lo: I know!  
Lu: I had for gotten she was here!  
Lo: me too, how horrible, I forgot about my own kid  
(lorelai goes to sit down again hoping Rory will stop crying. She sees luke  
and stops crying)  
Lo: she likes you  
Lu: wow, I never thought I would be liked by a baby  
(luke is wearing the look that could be considered an "old softie" look.  
Lorelai leans back into the space between his hand and his body and he  
squeezes her gently. When she lays her head on him, still holding rory, he  
kisses the top of her head)  
lo: this is nice  
lu: very nice  
(cut to end of movie)  
Lu: I love that movie, especially the part where Adam brings the guy down to  
his parents and his dad tells him he has something on his forehead (a   
tattoo)  
Lo: (laughs) ya, that is a good part!

(after movie, they are just sitting there)

Lu: holy cow it's 2 in the morning!

Lo: time flies when you are having fun!

Lu: yes it does, I should probably go now

Lo: probably, but I don't want you to go yet, I don't want this night to end.

Lu: me either, but if tonight's date doesn't end, then we can't go out on any other dates.

Lo: good point, but I still don't want you to leave

(turns to kiss him, then gets up knowing that if she doesn't get up then, she will never get up. She would love to sit there forever, but she needed to put rory back in her crib. Luke gets up too)

Lo: I had fun tonight

Lu: so did I

(kiss romantically)

Lo: bye, I'll call you

Lu: ok, bye

(kiss for a little longer, luke leaves and they both have smiles on their faces)

I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!


	6. Surprise

Disclaimer: still don't own GG

A/N: enjoy

Chapter 6: Surprise

(lorelai is working, she walks in to the kitchen, monday)

Lo: hey sookie, what's cooking?

So: peach sauce, here try it

Lo: mmmmm, that is sooooo good, I could take a bath in that sauce!

So: I can make more!

Lo: I've got to get back to work, some of the kids want Michel to play checkers with them, I have no idea why! It would be fun to watch though!

So: have fun!

Lo: I will (gets up, opens the kitchen door slightly, hears a familiar voice, stops)

Voice: Lorelai Gilmore please

Michel: I will get her (walks toward kitchen door, but stops scared when lorelai walks out)

Lo: chris, what are you doing here?

Ch: coming to visit my girls. I didn't know where you lived, so I came to stars hollow and asked around. They told me you would be at work and Patty showed me how to get here. Strange lady that Patty! Where is Rory?

Lo: at home

Ch: (loudly) WHAT! You left my daughter alone at home?

Lo: relax chris, Mia is with her

Ch: Mia, who's mia?

Lo: the owner of the inn

Ch: Oh, ok, can I see her?

Lo: yes, if you stop avoiding saying her name

Ch: I'm not---

Lo: yes you are

Ch: fine, can I see… Rory

Lo: yes, you may

(starts walking through the kitchen)

Ch: where are you going?

Lo: home

Ch: but the door is the other way

Lo: this way is quicker

Ch: ok

(walks a little ways outside)

Ch: are you trying to trick me?

Lo: no

(goes to the Crap Shack)

Ch: why are we going to the potting shed?

Lo: Because we live here

Ch: you live in a potting shed with our daughter, I mean Rory?

(lorelai opens door and tells mia that she will take her lunch break)

Lo: yes, do you have a problem with that?

Ch: Do I have a problem with that? You chose being a maid and living in a potting shed over living in your parents house with them supporting you. Or even over marrying me and living in a decent place?

Lo: yes, I don't want my parents help, nor do I need it

Ch: you may not need it, but what about Rory? You are keeping our daughter in a shed with god knows what else.

Lo: chris, just because it is small doesn't mean it is unsanitary. If I thought that rory wouldn't be safe here i would be out in a flash. If you want to get her out of here then you will have to find a job, not from our parents and pay the rent on some place. Right now I have Rory and I am doing the best I can. She is safe here. Ch: I was going to get a job, but you didn't want me to get married. You told me to have my fun. I was willing to settle down.

Lo: chris, we are too young, we would regret this later and then we would start to resent our daughter. You can do what you want now. No strings

(luke comes to the door, hears voices and just listens for a minute)

Ch: but what if I want strings?

Lo: what?

Ch: I meant what I said. I want strings. I want you and Rory. I love you Lor, You are the one for me.

(luke, feeling like crap, walks away)

Lo: chris, I can't give you what you want right now. Maybe in a few years, but right now I need to let you be free.

Ch: fine, I'm done. I'm gone. You never want to see me again. You got it. Just let me say good bye to Rory.

(chris goes to her crib, picks her up and holds her in his arms)

Ch: Rory, I'm your dad. I love you very much. (Lorelai is tearing up) Your mommy doesn't like me very much right now, but we both still love you. Good bye Rory, I love you.

(puts her back in her crib)

Ch: good bye lorelai (hey, that rhymes! hehe)

(chris walks out. Lorelai breaks down and goes to cry on the couch)

I know! I am so mean! Cliffhanger suck! I will have more too you before most of you will read this though, so stop complaining! (I am not really mad, but I can't type sarcasm!) R&R


	7. Talk is Key

Disclaimer: nope, still nothing. Drat it!

A/N: enjoy!

Chapter 7: Talk is key

(a few days later, hardware store, lorelai enters, with Rory and goes up to luke)

Lo: hey, why haven't you returned my calls?

Lu: I've been busy

Lo: so busy you couldn't have taken 5 minutes to call to say that you were too busy to hang out with your girlfriend. What's up with you? Can we talk?

Lu: ya, my dad's office

(go upstairs and knock, when they get an ok, they go in)

Lu: Hey dad, Can we use the office for a minute?

Wi: ya, sure. I'll watch the little one. (to lorelai) What's your sister's name?

Lo: well (looks at luke with a you haven't told him look, figures she'll explain later) her name is lorelai, but we call her Rory

Wi: I'll watch her downstairs. Behave!

(will and rory leave)

Lo: why haven't you told your dad that I have a kid?

Lu: it never came up.

Lo: what, and you expected your dad to ask out of nowhere if your girlfriend happened to have a kid?

Lu: no, I suppose not, I'll tell him later.

Lo: ok, so why haven't you been returning my calls?

Lu: I figured wit Rory's dad being here that you would want time alone with him

Lo: what, how did you know chris came over?

Lu: I was coming over to surprise you and someone told me you were at home, so I went there and got there just in time to hear Rory's dad tell you that he loved you and you were the one for him.

Lo: o my god, Did you happen to hear my response?

Lu: no, I didn't think I needed to

Lo: well, you should have. I told him to go away, in a more interesting way. You should have come back, (moving toward him) I could have used some comfort after he left.

Lu: (still hung up on the fact that she told him to leave) what? you did? Wow, I need to sit. Did you tell him you had a boyfriend?

Lo: No, I wanted to leave you out of it.

Lu: (suddenly scared) why? Do you want to break up?

Lo: what? No, I don't want to break up. I just don't want to drag you into the misery of my past. And I didn't want chris to come beat you up!

Lu: (relieved) oh, ok

Lo: what made you think I wanted to break up?

Lu: I don't know. I guess I care about you too much to loose you to your ex. You had a kid together. That is more important than a boyfriend you've known less than a month.

Lo: luke, I care about you too. That is another reason for letting chris go. I would miss you sooo much if I dumped you.

(they hug and stay locked in the hug for a while)

Lu: I would miss you too.

Lo: are we okay now?

Lu: ya, we're ok

Lo: good 'cause I missed this

(lorelai leans up to kiss him slowly, which they do for quite a while)

Lo: I suppose I should get Rory and head home. Do you want to come with us?

Lu: you sure?

Lo: ya

Lu: In that case I will. Let's go!

(luke grabs a jacket and they leave the office)

(camera fades out)

(the next morning. Luke's place, luke goes into the kitchen and his dad is there)

Lu: hey dad, there is something I need to tell you

Wi: do I need to sit down?

Lu: You might want to

Wi: ok, what is it?

Lu: well you know lorelai, right?

Wi: yes, I do know the lorelai that you never stop talking about

Lu: ok, well I have to tell you-

Wi: oh my god are you getting married?

Lu: what? No, of course not. We've known each other less than a month

Wi: is she preg-

Lu: DAD! No, she is not pregnant, but she

Wi: spit it out, you aren't engaged and she isn't pregnant what is it? I've got to get to work

Lu: I'm trying to, but you keep interrupting.

Wi: ok, I'll shut up

Lu: you know the baby you were watching yesterday

Wi: her sister, was it… Rory? Odd name

Lu: Daaaaaddddd

Wi: ok sorry

Lu: the baby, Rory isn't her sister (hoping he'd take the hint)

Wi: well who is she, cause she isn't your sister.

Lu: rory is… her daughter

Wi: what? Her daughter? Your girlfriend has a child?

Lu; yes

Wi: oh, my

Lu; ya, so are you ok with me dating her?

Wi: would my answer stop you?

Lu: no

Wi: well, I hope you understand what could happen if you get too attached to that baby. Also, she is different. She can't be as wild as you are used to.

Lu: I know

Wi: and you're ok with this? Wow, are you two getting serious?

Lu: I love her, dad.

Wi: Wow, only so much a dad can take from his 17 year old son. I guess all I can say is be careful, and good luck. Does she know how you feel?

Lu: she knows I care about her, but I haven't told her how much yet

Wi: ok, let's get going

Lu: ok, see you later

(later that day, lorelai's lunch break, cuddling on the couch in the crap shack)

Lu: I told him this morning

Lo: oh, how did it go?

Lu: fine, he told me to be careful. It took me five minutes before he would let me get more than a word in. First he thought we were engaged, then he thought you were pregnant. Then I told him and he was shocked, but who wouldn't be

Lo; well, sounds like you had an interesting morning. I had a boring one that makes me want to not go back. Especially when it means leaving you and Rory.

Lu: glad to hear that! How about we go on a date, just the two of us? We haven't done that in a while. Don't get me wrong, I love Rory, but I want a night alone with her mother

Lo: ok, how about tomorrow night

Lu: pick you up at 7

Lo: ok (leans up to kiss him and then goes back to cuddling) 5 more minutes

Lu: good

(camera fades out)

Awww, how sweet of an ending is that! R&R


	8. Those three words

Disclaimer: nope, still don't own GG

A/N: sorry so short, but enjoy!

Chapter 8: Those three words

(Crap Shack "tomorrow night" before the date)

Lo: ok, I think you have everything you need for tonight. I left the number of where we'll be. Just dinner and a movie at his place. I'll be back by 10.

So: just have fun. I've baby-sat before, many times for Rory. Go away!

(luke knocks on the door)

Lo;ok, bye. Bye rory, mommy loves you

(opens door and gives luke a kiss hello, they leave)

(camera fades, enters and lukes place on the couch cuddling)

Lo: tonight was fun! I loved every minute of it!

Lu: yes it was! I am glad you liked it! Hey, lorelai

Lo: (looks up at him) ya

Lu: I love you

Lo (stunned) what?

Lu: I love you

Lo: I lo… I lo… I lo… I'm not ready for this. I'm sorry, I'll just go (starts to get up)

Lu: No, lorelai, wait (grabs her arm)

Lo: what (turns to him)

Lu: I'm not expecting you to say it back. I just thought you deserved to know how I feel. I don't like to beat around the bush. I say what I feel.

Lo: are you sure?

Lu: yes, I love you and I am just asking you to give me a chance. I am here to stick around. You and Rory need someone to be there for you with out any expectations of a return "favor." I heard you talking to your ex and he wants you to give back what you aren't ready to. I will always be here for you and rory and I don't expect it to be the other way. If you want to slow down and just be friends, I'll do that.

Lo: no luke, I want you to be my boyfriend. Thank you. (starts to cry and goes to him and rests her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her and holds her) I could use some support. Thank you.

(the camera is still holding her tight as the camera fades out)

(the kitchen at the inn)

Lo: sookie, where are you?

So: over here

Lo: coming, guess what?

So: what?

Lo: luke told me he loved me!

So: oh my god, he did?

Lo: yes

So: that's great! You love each other! Luke loves you and you love luke!

Lo: before you start a happy dance, I didn't say it back

So: WHAT! A man tells you he loves you and you don't say anything back to him!

Lo: I tried sookie, I tried, It wouldn't come out. I started to say it 3 times. Then I told him I wasn't ready for this and then got up to leave

So: you just left!

Lo: no, I tried to leave. He stopped me

So: uh oh,

Lo: before you uh oh, wait. He said that he doesn't expect me to say it back. He just wants a chance. He wants to be there for me to support me, but he doesn't want me to feel required to give him anything back that I am not ready for. I need the support, but chris only wants marriage. And he only wants it for Rory. There are other ways for chris to be around Rory and be a father to her. He could move to stars hollow, or use his car to come visit, or even take rory for the day, but he hasn't mentioned any of these things. Chris is still too free, but luke is grounded here. He will never leave the Hollow.

So: well, if you're happy, I'm happy

Lo: thanks sookie, now what have you got to eat in here, I am starving!

So: we've got…

(camera fades out)

R&R, thanks a bunch guys!


	9. Coffee is the bane of my existence

Disclaimer: sorry, don't own GG, sad!

A/N: sorry about the not updating for a while. I will probably update a few chapters in one day and then ignore the story for a few days or weeks. Once I get all the chapters I have typed uploaded on to the site it will be probably one chapter aevery two weeks, butit will all be irregular. That's just how my life is, sorry.

ENJOY! R&R

Chapter 9: Coffee is the bane of my existence 

(a few days later, Crap Shack lorelai in bed sick, luke bringing her soup)

Lu: here is your soup. Eat up

Lo: (stuffy) thanks luke. I really appreciate this.

Lu: it's nothing. Plus, I could be doing homework (grin)

Lo: (tries to laugh) good point, nice to know you care!

(rory cries, lorelai starts to get up, luke stops her)

Lu: I'll get her. You don't want her to get sick too.

Lo: thanks

(he goes and picks her up. She stops crying. He looks up from her to lorelai amazed, but pleased, lorelai smiles at him)

Lo: she likes you

Lu: she does?

Lo: yes, she does

Lu: wow (shocked)

(rory starts crying again)

Lo: she's probably hungry. Can you feed her?

Lu: I can try, but I have never done this before

Lo: that's ok, it is easy, her bottle is over there

(luke goes and gets it. He sits down on the couch to feed her. He is looking down at her watching her while she eats. About half way through the bottle she falls asleep. He just looks at this little baby that is content to just lay in his arms and sleep. Lorelai looks lovingly at her daughter sleeping peacefully in her boyfriends arms. Suddenly she realizes something)

Lo: hey luke, come here for a second.

Lu: we don't want rory to get sick

Lo: if she is in this small of a space with a sick person, she will get sick anyway. Just bring me my kid

(luke goes and sits on her bed still holding rory.)

Lu: what?

Lo: While you were feeding rory, I realized something. I… I love you!

Lu: What!

Lo: I love you. (giggles in excitement) I love luke danes!

(luke, totally forgetting that she is sick, grabs her as best as he can with rory asleep in his arm, and kisses her passionately. Rory wakes up because she is being squished. Figuring that if she is going to get sick, she already is he hands rory to lorelai and lorelai leans up against his chest)

(camera fades out with the happy couple cuddling and holding rory together.)

(a few days later. Luke's bedroom, luke in bed sicker than Lorelai was, kind of delirious, lorelai is there and giving him soup, Rory's location is unknown hehe)

Lu: thanks lorelai

Lo: anything for the guy I love

Lu: ya, if I remember correctly that is why I am in bed sick (smiling)

Lo: (laughs) good point

(later on luke is fading in and out of sleep saying random things)

Lu: mayonnaise is good

(lorelai smiles)

(about 5 minutes later)

Lu: coffee is the bane of my existence

(lorelai really starts to laugh now because luke hates coffee)

Lu: will you marry me?

(lorelai doesn't know what to say so she says nothing, luke moves on and lorelai is relieved)

(fades out)


	10. What!

Disclaimer: no, I don't own Gilmore Girls. Sorry!

A/N: I don't know if another chapter will be up again tonight because I am doing a quickie post before I have to eat dinner and visit with my grandma!

Chapter 10: WHAT! 

(a few days later, lukes place, luke and lorelai on couch, Rory in portable play pen just sitting there playing)

Lo: Hey luke, do you remember anything you said while you were sick?

Lu: no, what did I say?

Lo: well, you said "mayonnaise is good," and "Coffee is the bane of my existence."

Lu: wow I really was crazy.

Lo: you also…

Lu: what did I say?

You also asked me to marry you.

Lu: I did?

Lo: and I've thought about it since then, knowing that you probably wouldn't remember it.

Lu: what are you saying lorelai?

Lo: yes, I'm saying yes

Lu: what?

Lo: yes, I want to marry you!

Lu: you want to get married!

Lo: yes!

Lu: ok, then let me ask you properly. Later we can get you a ring.

Lo: ok hurry!

Lu: Lorelai Gilmore, I love you! Will you marry me?

Lo: yes! Oh luke I love you, too!

Ro: lu, lu

Lo: oh my god! Rory just said her first word!

Lu: what! I missed it! What'd she say?

Lo: listen, maybe she'll say it again!

Ro: lu, lu

Lu: wow! She said my name!

Lo: ya! Wow! She must really like you!

(lorelai starts to realize that her first word wasn't mama and she starts to frown. Luke notices)

Lu: whats wrong? Why aren't you happy?

Lo: It's just that I always thought that her first word would be mama

Lu: oh, honey (pulls her into a hug) I'm sorry

Lo: its ok, at least she likes you. I mean at least her first word wasn't grandma or avocado or something!

Lu: I think avocado would be kind of hard. (author's note: not easy to type either! hehe)

Lo: ya, I suppose. Thanks luke. I love you

Lu: your welcome, I love you too.

(lorelai gives him a kiss and then they hug)

Lo: I'm getting married!

Lu: so am I!

(camera fades out)

(a few days later, hardware store, we see lorelai running in front of the store and in the door)

Lo: luke! Where are you? (luke comes running out of the storage room was it a storage room back then?)

Lu: what! Are you ok? Is rory ok?

Lo: ya,I'm fine and rory is fine. I just realized that we have to tell our parents! And while telling your dad may not be a challenge, what about my parents! I haven't spoken to the since I let and I already told them that I was to young to marry chris! What do I do?

Lo: ya but only because they gave birth to me

Lu: you still need to tell them.

Lo: ya, but how?

Lu: you'll figure it out. Do you want me to go with you? Because I will. I would do anything for you lorelai.

Lo: I know and i love you for it, but I have to do this on my own. Just because I have you to help me and love me, doesn't mean that I have to let you do everything. I love you and if I let you go with us my parents will turn you in to chopped meat. authors note: my friend told me that I needed a chopped meat metaphor, so here it is! Call me selfish, but I want my fiancée alive for the ceremony, not to mention the honeymoon!

Lu: fine, but I will be waiting for you when you get home.

Lo: good, I am going to need you.

Lu: is there anything else I can do, like watch Rory?

Lo: just be there to support me and help me up when I fall.

Lu: that's what I'm here for

Lo: Thank you


	11. more what!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, sad!

A/N: enjoy! R&R

Chapter 11: more WHAT!

(Emily and richard's house, outside, rory and lorelai, next day)

Lo: ok, I guess we need to knock now. Remember what I told you, don't believe anything they say

Ro: mama

Lo: oh my god! You said mama! Say it again!

Ro: mama (giggles)

Lo: oh man, I can't wait to tell luke! Speaking of luke, we should ring the bell.

(ring bell, Emily answers and stares in shock)

Em: lorelai? What are you doing here?

Lo: I'm here to see you and dad

Em: it's been 4 months lorelai

Lo: yes mom, I know. Can I come in?

Em: if you must. Helen, take lorelai's coat

He: yes ma'am

Lo: thanks you

(Emily goes to living room, lorelai picks up rory and follows)

Em: so what do you need lorelai? Money?

Lo: no, I have a job. Where's dad?

Em: in his study

Lo: can you get him?

Em: fine

(Emily leaves and comes back with Richard)

Ri: lorelai? Do you need money? Or a job? I have a job open now but you need to act quickly because it is a highly sought after job.

Lo: no, dad, I don't need a job. I have a job as a maid at the Independence Inn.

Em: a maid! You left us to work as a maid!

Lo: mom, I had to. I need to do this on my own. I didn't come here to discuss this. I came here to tell you something.

Em: what? What did you come here to tell us, lorelai? That you are pregnant and you don't know who the father is.

Lo: mother! How could you say that! I've only been with one man and that was Christopher. After what happened, you thought I would go out and sleep around with other guys. No! I am trying to give my daughter the best life she can have. I don't even know why I am here. I came here to tell you that I am going to marry a man that I love very much. He loves both me and Rory, you know the granddaughter that you haven't acknowledged the whole time we have been here. He has a job helping his father at his hardware store. I thought that you should know, but now I don't know why I thought that. I was even thinking of inviting you to the wedding, since you are my parents, but now I see that that was a mistake.

Em + ri: Married!

Ri: you are 16 years old lorelai. If you want to get married, I'm sure Christopher will marry you. You told us you were to young.

Lo; Dad, I'm 17. and I will not marry Christopher. We are not meant for each other. I will let him see his daughter anytime he wants, but I need to let him have a normal life. I was thinking of letting you guys see Rory, but since neither of you looked at her or talked about her this whole time, even after I mentioned it, you lost out on getting to know your only granddaughter. If you are lucky you will get to meet you future grandchildren, when luke and I decide to have more children. So Good bye, and have a nice life.

(picks up Rory and leaves. Emily and Richard just stand there for a minute. Emily looks at Richard)

Em: thanks. Now I don't know when we will see lorelai or rory again.

(she walks out of the room)

(later, lorelai's place, luke is holding lorelai and they are laying on the bed, lorelai has been crying)

Lu: oh, honey, it will be ok. I am here for you and rory, always.

Lo: I know, but they didn't mention rory, or even look at her.

Lu: well, It's their loss. They will never know how great rory is, but we will.

Lo: I know. Thanks luke. (kiss)

(Pause)

Lo: My mom called me a slut.

Lu: what! I can't believe she said slut!

Lo: well, she didn't actually say the word slut, though that would be quite funny. She accused me of coming over to tell them that I was pregnant again and that I didn't know who the father was.

Lu: That's crazy!

Lo: I know! We will never call Rory a slut. author's note: supermarket slut! hehe

Lu: of course not

Lo: thanks luke.

(pause)

Lu: Oh, by the way, while you were over at your parents house, I told my dad about our engagement.

Lo: what did he say? Was he upset?

Lu: he was shocked at first, but the he said he would help in anyway he could. He will watch Rory if we want time for ourselves. He will help us look for a place of our own. All we have to do is say something. He had one condition though.

Lo: what?

Lu: that you and rory come over for dinner one night.

Lo: I would love to do that! Oh, I wish my parents were like that.

Lu: ya me too, but just think, he'll be your dad soon too.

Lo: I know and I can't wait.

Lu: where do we want to live when we get married? I see 3 options. Look for a small apartment now, stay at my dad's until we save enough for a place, or stay here until we save up.

Lo: well, I want rory to have a room of her own as soon as possible. It's nice of your dad to offer, but I can't live there. I need for us to stand on our own. I want to stay and work at the Inn. I could ask Mia for more hours and you could take on more hours at the store. I think our best option is to stay here. You can drive to work and i can just walk over. Plus Mia is being like a grandmother to Rory, she loves watching her. I couldn't take her away from that. I can't afford day care, so this is my only option. We can get a curtain to separate our "room" from Rory's "room." If this doesn't work for us after a while, we can get a one bedroom and give rory the room and we can sleep in the living room.

Lu: ok, I can take on a few more hours on the weekends, but I don't have time on the weekdays because I have to do homework and if you want to see me at all before June. I have 8 months left of school and I am going to finish them. Then I can work full time. If you can support yourself and Rory on one job I am sure we can do it together.

Lo: I love you. Will you stay tonight?

Lu: are you sure?

Lo: Yes, I love you and we are getting married. I want you to stay tonight.

Lu: I love you too. (kiss and more, "if you know what I mean," "Dirty")


	12. You said yes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls!

A/N: Enjoy! R&R

Chapter 12: You said yes! 

(luke, lorelai and rory hanging out on some grass at a park)

Lo: so when do you want to get married?

Lu: I am thinking July. You will have graduated so we can go on a honeymoon (wink wink) and all 3 of us will be a little older.

Lu: ya, and we can start saving up for a place of our own or anything else that rory or we might need. If we save up enough we can move right in to our own place! Ok, July!

Lo: cool! We have a wedding month! That's also the month that Cher married Greg Allman! author's note: I have no idea if I like them, but I looked it up on the internet for July weddings! hehe

Lu: cool, I guess

Ro: Lu-lu

Lu: hey Rory! What's up?

Ro: da-da

(pause. Rory just continues playing when they don't say anything)

Lo: I didn't see that coming.

Lu: me neither. What are we going to do about it?

Lo: do?

Lu: are you going to let her call me dad? What about her real father?

Lo: wow! I hadn't thought about that.

Lu: ya

Lo: well, I don't think Chris is going to be around much, but he's still her father. You have been here for her since she was 6 months old and you will continue to be here for her every day.

Lu: ok, I have an idea. We aren't getting married for 8 months. She'll be 16 months old then. We can wait to decide for a while. For now I think that we need to have her call me luke and say things around her that enforce this, but if she insists let her.

Lo: ok, good.

(Crap Shack, Sookie, Lorelai and Rory)

So: I am so glad we finally got time to get together! You have been working and with luke so much that we haven't gotten any time to say anything more than "the coffee's over there."

Lo: I know and I have so much to tell you! I don't even know where to start!

So: the beginning is usually good

Lo: ok, what was the last thing I told you?

So: that you were afraid to tell luke you loved him.

Lo: wow! We have a lot to catch up on!

So: tell me about it! I have to tell you about my life too!

Lo: ok, first. I told luke I loved him!

So: you did! That's great! What made you realize this?

Lo: when I was sick he helped me with Rory and myself. It just came to me!

So: wow, I am happy for you!

Lo: ya thanks, when luke was sick I helped take care of him. He was delirious and he asked me to marry him!

So: oh my god!

Lo: I didn't say anything. Later I thought about it.

So: you actually thought about getting married at 17!

Lo: ya, I did. Then I said yes.

So: You said yes! What did he say? Did he remember? You said yes! Are you crazy?

Lo: He didn't remember so I told him. Then he did a real proposal. And now I'm engaged! I'm getting married!

So: you're getting married!

Lo: yes! (shows ring to sookie) it used to be his mom's.

So: you got his mom's engagement ring! He must really love you!

Lo: ya, he better. He's marrying me!

So: so have you picked a date?

Lo: July first. So we can save up for our own apartment and he can graduate first.

So: so that's why you asked Mia for more hours.

Lo: yup, I hope to get a raise or promotion, but first I want to earn it.

So: I understand. So is it my turn?

Lo: 3 more things, then its all you girl. First, I told my parents about getting married.

So: how bad?

Lo: very bad, they aren't happy. They told me that if I wanted to get married I could still marry chris. I told them that I wouldn't marry him. My mother accused me of being a slut. She asked if I came there to tell them that I was pregnant and didn't know who the father is.

So: ouch that had to hurt. How bad are the bruises you gave them?

Lo: pretty bad. They won't be seen in public for weeks.

So: good for you. Next thing.

Lo: ok, they didn't even look at rory. No acknowledgement of her existence. Except when she said "pregnant again" when calling me a slut.

So: wow, how can you not stare at her. She is adorable.

Lo: yes she is, thanks. The next thing is more of a conflict and I need some input. While luke, rory and I were at the park, rory called luke "da-da."

So: what are you going to do about it?

Lo: well luke and I talked about it and we haven't come up with a final decision yet.For now he still needs to be luke. Luke won't answer to da-da. I would just let her call luke dad, but Christopher will likely come again, soon.

So: I've never met Chris, so I don't know for sure how he is going to feel if he finds out that luke is dad, but I am guessing it won't be good.

Lo: you guessed that right. I turned him down because we were too young and he will say that I pushed him away from rory. Now less than a year later I am marrying some other guy and letting him be rory's dad.

So: well, chris has every right to see his daughter and I agree that he will be back soon. What guy would want their kid to call another guy dad? If you ask him he will be mad and say no, but if you don't he will still be mad.

Lo: I think we will just have to spend more time thinking about this.

So: ok my turn!

Lo: yes, I need a break from my problems.

So: I met a guy!

Lo: you did? What's his name?

So: shawn, and he is 17. He goes to Chilton Prep. You know of it?

Lo: just slightly. I only went to school there for 10 years. So, how cute is he on a scale of 1-10.

So: 9.8

Lo: wow! What is it that gets him that high of a rating?

So: built, but not to big, brown hair, blue eyes, and he looks great naked!

Lo: sookie! Are you serious! Did you…?

So: ya I did, and it was great!

Lo: I bet!

So: so how was it with Chris?

Lo: great, but luke was amazing!

So: you did it with luke! I thought you swore off of that for a while.

Lo: I am marrying the guy! I already have a kid, so it's not exactly save it for the wedding night.

So: good point. So you said it was amazing!

(fade out to them talking and laughing)


	13. da da

Disclaimer: nope, sorry

A/N: Enjoy! R&R

Chapter 13: da da 

(later that night, lorelai's bed)

Lu: I want to adopt Rory.

Lo: what?

Lu: I want to adopt rory.

Lo: why?

Lu: I've been thinking about the dad thing. If I adopt her she really will be my kid.

Lo: ya, but what about Chris? I mean he should have a say in this. Even if he's not here much.

Lu: lorelai, he's never here!

Lo: I know, but still.

Lu: are you saying that you don't want me to adopt Rory?

Lo: yes… no… I don't know! I need to think.

Lu: fine. I'll give you all the time you want. See you later. (gets up and gets dressed)

Lo: luke!

Lu: no, take your time.

Lo: fine

Lu: fine

(he leaves and she falls onto the bed and starts crying, fades out)

(fades in next morning. Lorelai's eyes are red and sleepy. Rory starts crying and there is a knock at the door. Lorelai gets rory and answers the door)

So: lorelai, you are 2 hours late for work (sees lorelai's face) what's wrong?

(sookie guides lorelai to the couch)

Lo: lu… luke… broke up… wi… (starts crying)

So: oh, honey, it will be ok

(10 minutes later)

So: what happened?

Lo: we were laying on the bed when luke said that he wanted to adopt rory. I brought up Chris and luke got mad because I wanted to think about it. So he left.

So: oh, it'll be okay. He will calm down. He always does.

Lo: no, he won't. he was really upset. I messed up. He hates me now.

So: he could never hate you. He loves you. You will get back together. I am so sure of it that I'm going to ask Shawn if he wants to double with you and luke.

Lo: are you sure?

So: yes

Lo: ok

So: now, let's get to work!

Lo: ok

(fade out)

(next day. Hardware store. luke working. lorelai and rory enter)

Lo: luke?

Lu: what?

Lo: can we talk?

Lu: ya, fine. Dad, I'm taking a break.

Wi: (off screen) ok

(go up to office)

Lu: ok, talk.

Lo: I don't want to break up. I just don't know about you adopting Rory. You will still be her stepfather and Chris can't do anything about that. That is, if you still want to get married.

Lu: Of course I still want to get married. I love you.

Lo: oh, luke. I love you too.

(kiss)

Lu: I missed that.

Lo: me too

(more kissing)

Lo: now that we are back together, sookie wants to double with us.

Lu: with who?

Lo: her new boyfriend Shawn, from Chilton.

Lu: If you want to.

Lo: I do. I want to show off my fiancée.

Lu: Hey that's my job!

Lo: well, looks like we'll both have to show of our fiancées.

Lu: sounds good

(kiss, fade out)

(2 nights later, luke waiting for lorelai to finish getting ready, knock on door)

Lu: I'll get it.

Lo: thanks luke

(luke opens the door, lorelai hears a familiar voice author's note: hmm I wonder who it could be…?)

Voice: who are you?

Lu: luke danes. Who are you?

Ch: Christopher hayden. Rory's-

Lu: I've heard about you, Christopher. Lorelai talks about you a lot.

Ch: really!

Lu: don't get too excited. You tried to pressure her into marriage, twice. She said no once and then you had the nerve to ask her again! (luke is getting angry, bum bum bum)

(lorelai comes over with rory takes a look around and wants some comfort)

Ro: da-da

(luke and lorelai look horrified)

Ch: oh, sweetie that's right! I'm your da-da

Ro: (in that determined voice that babies have) no no no no no no no da-da

(rory reaches toward luke. Chris sees this and gets mad)

Ch: how could you do this! She is my daughter! Not yours, luke danes!

(loerlai goes over and hands rory to luke to prevent a physical fight author's note: I hate fistfights on scripts! Especially over rory or lorelai. It happens too often and the girls will choose who they will choose)

Lo: wait just one an: cotton pickin' minute! He didn't do anything! You can't just come to my house and insult my fiancee. Rory can call him dada if she wants because when we get married he is going to adopt her.

(lukes face changes at the adopt, but he, wisely, says nothing)

Ch: fiancee? You told me you were too young to get married. That you weren't ready. Now, not even a year later you are engaged to another man!

Lo: chris

Ch: never mind that. We'll get back to that. Did you just say that this boy is going to adopt my daughter?

Lo: yes, he will be here for her every day, for things like her first step, first day of school, first kiss, first broken heart. You will be here when you can fit it in to your life.

Ch: it doesn't matter how often I am around. I am her father!

Lu: yes you are. You are her father

Ch: (smuggly) yes, listen to your fiancee.

Lu: but I want to be her father also. (chris's face drops) When she is old enough to understand we will explain the situation to her. Now, if it's ok with lorelai, you can visit your daughter whenever you want, but you have to keep your "feelings" for lorelai under control. She is the mother of your daughter, not your girlfriend. Now, this family has got a date!

Ch: fine I'll go, but I am coming back tomorrow to spend some time with my baby girl.

Lo: ok, see you then.

Ch: bye lor, bye rory, see you tomorrow

Lu: bye

(chris leaves. Luke wraps both of them in a big hug)

Lu: did you mean what you said about me adopting rory?

Lo: yes

Lu: well then, let's go celebrate. Sookie and Shawn are probably waiting.

(luke puts rory in her stroller and pushes her out, lorelai follows, both with smiles on their faces)

(fade out)


	14. something dirty, are you sure

Disclaimer: nope, sad!

A/N: Enjoy! R&R!

Chapter 14: something dirty, are you sure

(Fade in to lobby, l+l walk over to s+s still smiling)

Lo: hey, sookie

So: hey lorelai. Shawn, Lorelai, lorelai, Shawn.

Lo: nice to meet you. This is my fiancee, luke.

(shawn shook both of their hands)

Sh: is this the famous Rory, I've heard so much about?

Lo: this is her. The one and only.

So: She's cute. Definitely up to sookie's praise. I hear she's quite the talker.

Ro: (happy to please) mama, dada

So: shall we go?

Lo: sure

Lu: (his arm around lorelai's waist) so where are we going?

So: the BWR

Lu: cool

(later)

Lu; ok, us guys will go get jo-jo's

Lo: ok, love you

Lu: I love you too

(kiss, guys leave)

So: did you do something dirty before the date?

Lo: what makes you think that?

So: neither of you have stopped smiling since we picked you up.

Lo: Oh, but no we didn't.

So: what then?

Lo: Christopher came by before we left

So: and this made luke happy?

Lo: no, but together luke and I told him in no uncertain terms, that luke and I are getting married and that chris could see rory whenever he wants, but that I am off limits. We also told him that luke is adopting rory after the wedding!

So: but I thought you weren't sure.

Lo: I wasn't, until Chris came and I was just saying it. When he asked if I meant it, I realized that I really did want him to adopt Rory.

So: wow!

Lo: ya, and the coolest part of it was that we did it together, as a family. Luke and I both defended each other and rory, and Rory helped get us started by saying dada

So: priceless

Lo: ya, and to think I wasn't even planning on mentioning the engagement!

(boys come back and give the girls kisses)

Sh: there was a line of about 1 person, so we had to wait in line

So: that's ok, we got to talk

Lu: good. (knowing exactly what they talked about) it's been an interesting evening.

Lo: yes it has. Let's get to the theater.

(fades out)

(fades in at BWR and we see them on Big Red cuddling. Rory is in lorelai's arms)

(fades out)

(fade in, walking towards lorelai's door)

Sh: (whispers in sookie's ear) my place, parents gone. (sookie nods) an: I wonder what they're gonna do! Wink wink nudge nudge

So: so I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow lorelai. Luke, do you need a ride

Lu: (looks at lorelai) no thanks

So: ok, see you later

Lu: bye shawn

Sh: bye

(s+s leave and l+l+r go inside)

(fades out)

(2 weeks later, sookie's place, but remember she still lives with the parents, lorelai knocks, no answer, lorelai goes looking for her inside, goes to her room and sees her in the bathroom. She is on the floor staring into space)

Lo: sookie, what happened?

(looks around the room and suddenly gets it)

Lo: oh, hon, are you sure?

So: I took four tests! They all came out pink.

Lo: oh, sweetie, what are you feeling?

So: I don't know. I have no idea how long I've been sitting here. What time is it?

Lo: 5:10. We were going to go out to dinner with the guys tonight.

So: oh, right.

Lo: do you want me to call them and tell them that you aren't feeling well and I am going to stay here and take care of you. Luke can take rory.

So: no, I need to go. I just have to figure out how I am going to tell shawn.

Lo: ok, I'll let luke know we need 20 minutes to get pretty.

So: ok (pause) oh my god! What am I going to tell my parents?

Lo; I'll tell him 30 minutes!

(lorelai goes to call)

(Fades out)

(fades in, l+l+r in restaraunt)

Lu: so why are we having a date to ourselves? Did sookie want a night alone with Shawn?

Lo: you could say that. (trying to figure out what to say)

Lu: just tell me. You've been thinking about it all night.

Lo: well, do I have to?

Lu: yes

Lo: fine, but only if you buy me another cup of coffee

Lu: that's mean, but ok.

Lo: ok, Sookie's pregnant.

Lu: are you sure?

Lo: yes, she took four tests.

Lu: wow, I wonder how Shawn is taking it.

Lo: oh, I have a pretty good idea. This brings back so many memories. I went through the same thing 17 months ago.

Lu: oh, that's right

Lo: Shawn reminds me of Chris in so many ways. High society, prep school, thinks nothing can happen to him. I think Shawn will stick around though.

Lu: you could be right.

Lo: I know I am. I can feel it.

(rory starts to cry, lorelai gets out some baby food and absent mindedly starts to feed her, while still talking to luke.)

Lo: tomorrow I am going to check on Sookie. Maybe you could hang out with Shawn and help him out. Do something manly and talk.

Lu: ya, of course

Lo: thank you


	15. alone, pea green

Disclaimer: nope

A/N: Enjoy! R&R

Chapter 15: alone, pea green

(next day; sookie's house; lorelai knocks, rory is with her; sookie answers)

Lo: hey! Are your parents here?

So: no, they went to Hartford for the day

Lo: ok, cool. How are you feeling?

So: ok, a little queasy, but ok.

Lo: that's good. Luke is going to hang out with Shawn today?

So: does he know?

Lo; yes

So: I figured you'd tell him. You tell him everything. When is he leaving?

Lo: about 10 minutes. Why?

So: just- Oh God

(runs to the bathroom, lorelai follows)

(30 minutes later, bathroom floor)

Lo: so what were you going to say?

So: can you call luke?

Lo: ya, why?

So: well, um, I kinda… didn't tell him last night.

Lo: SOOKIE! I'll talk to you in a minute. Gotta call-

(door opens loudly)

Sh: SOOKIE!

So: too late. Help me up

(lorelai helps her up and they meet shawn at the bathroom door)

Sh: Why didn't you tell me? You told the whole world before you told me!

(luke, lorelai, rory leave)

So: I only told lorelai! She told Luke.

Sh: what does it matter! You didn't tell me. Did you know last night.

So: yes

Sh: so, the whole night you could have told me.

So: yes, but you know now, so why does it matter?

Sh: you couldn't take any time last night to tell me that you're pregnant and that I am going to be a father!

So: oh God

(goes to toilet, shawn sees the misery and goes to comfort her)

Sh: oh, honey. It'll be ok.

So: no it won't. I am so stupid! I should have told you the minute I found out! Hell, I should have had you go with me to buy the tests!

Sh: no, sookie. You are not stupid. I'm sorry for getting mad at you like that. It's not like you kept it from me for months. It was one day. I can't imagine how nervous you must have been.

So: I was. I was a nervous wreck. I mean here I am at 17, about to be a single mom. I am going to have to get a job . Oh my god! What about school? What am I going to do for school? I am going to have to drop out, get a minimum wage job, All my free time will be taken up. Oh God, I am going to be a single mom at-

Sh: wooow, slow down honey. What's all this about being alone. You will never have to be alone. I am here for you. Every step of the way. For you, and (puts hand on her tummy) for our kid.

So: oh, shawn, thank you!

(sookie leans against him and he kisses the top of her head looking loving and thoughtful)

(exit)

(enter: luke's room; luke, lorelai on luke's bed playing with rory and talking)

Lu: so, have you picked your colors yet?

Lo: I was thinking salmon and pea green.

Lu: really? I was holding out for macaroni and cheese, and puce!

Lo: haha, funny, ok. I am thinking light blue and yellow an: I know, not really lorelai and kinda unoriginal, but I didn't know what else to use to I went with that.

Lu: sounds good to me.

Lo: good, so who's gonna be your best man?

Lu: I don't know. I don't really have many friends. I guess, Shawn.

Lo: that's nice. I am asking Sookie to be my maid of honor

Lu: cool

Lo: hey, can we got to the town meeting on Thursday?

Lu: why?

Lo: I figure that would be the best wat to let the town know we are getting married. Everyone will be there.

Lu: just tell Miss Patty. The whole town will know in an hour.

Lo: Miss who?

Lu: you don't know Miss Patty! (an: OMG that is unacceptable!)

Lo: no, should i?

Lu: you really haven't gotten out much.

Lo: nope. I live where I work, and my free time is spent with you and Rory.

Lu: true, ok, Miss Patty is the town gossip. She knows all and tells all. She's a dancer and has already been married 3 times.

Lo; wow! So should we just tell her, or do you want to go to the town meeting?

Lu: I haven't been to a meeting since I have been old enough to stay home alone. My dad is a friend of the town selectman, Taylor.

Lo: I've heard of him before. What's he like?

Lu: you don't wan to get me started on Taylor.

Lo: well, this should be good! I need popcorn!

Lu: Taylor is big on the town rules, and on promoting anything that the town does, especially when he is competing against another town. We have celebrations for everything and the whole town participates. I can't count the times that there has been a flier in the window at the hardware store. When I have a place of my own in the Hollow, I am never putting anything up that would make Taylor happy.

Lo: wow, that's quite a goal. Have you ever considered leaving Stars Hollow?

Lu: no, I love it here. The people are like a second family to me. Some of them, like Mia, helped us out when my mom was sick and dying. They never expect anything back.

Lo: that's nice. I'm glad I moved here.

Lu: me too, or we'd never be laying here doing this.

(start kissing passionately)


	16. I was scared

Disclaimer: nope

A/N: Enjoy! R&R!

Chapter 16: I was scared

3 months later

(some place in Hartford like a pool hall; luke and lorelai)

Lo: we haven't had a date alone in 3 ½ months!

Lu: are you having fun?

Lo: yes, I am having a great time!

Lu: good, cuz if you aren't-

Lo: luke, I am having fun. I can't believe you brought me to a pool hall!

Lu: well, it's one of my favorite places, the only one out of the hollow that I can stand.

Lo: it's a pool hall

Lu: yes it is

Lo: you play pool.

Lu: yeeeess

Lo: wow

Lu: so do you know how to play?

Lo: no, my family didn't play pool

Lu: ok, well, let me teach you. The object of the game is to get the balls into the pockets.

Lo: (yes, you know what's coming) Dirty! (an: first time I've been able to do that! Yeah!)

Lu: oh geez,

Lo: hehe

Lu; in order to get the balls in the pockets you have to hit the with a stick called a cue

Lo: Dirty!

Lu: lorelai (exasperated)

Lo: what? (innocent look)

Lu: ok, you use the stick to hit the white ball

Lo: D-

Lu: Don't say Dirty.

Lo: why would I do a thing like that?

Lu: can we at least get through the basics without another Dirty.

Lo: fine

Lu: ok, let me show you how it's done. (tiny pause) Don't.

Lo: fine

(luke gets behind her and puts her hands where they need to be on the cue and it looks really sweet (an: you know what I mean right?))

(fades out)

(later that night; lorelai's- luke and lorelai just getting home, sookie's babysitting, shawn there too)

Lo: sookie? (pause) sookie?

(lorelai looks at the couch and sees sookie leaning against shawn's chest, both sleeping)

Lu: what's shawn doing here? She's supposed to be baby-sitting.

Lo: as if you and I haven't fallen asleep like that. They're fine. Let's wake them up.

Lu: fine

Lo: sookie (goes over and wakes her up)

So: lorelai? What time is it? I can't believe I fell asleep. How's Rory?

Lu: she's fast asleep

So: good, shawn- wake up.

Sh: what? Oh, hi. I'm sorry. Sookie was lonely and wanted some company.

Lo: it's ok Shawn. How are you feeling sookie?

So: a little queasy in the mornings, but otherwise ok.

Lo: that'll pass. So, how are your parents taking it?

So: well, um, I haven't told them yet.

Lu: sookie! That's crazy! You need to tell them before someone else, or your stomach tells them.

So: you guys are the only people who know.

Lo: what about your doctor?

So: he won't tell. Patient confidentiality

Lo: sook, this is stars hollow

So: true. Fine, I'll tell them tomorrow. Shawn, will you come with me?

Sh: sure honey. I'll do anything for you and our baby.

So: thanks, so new subject.

(lorelai is getting ready for work. Luke is going to take Rory out for the afternoon for some daddy-daughter bonding)

Lo: luke, thanks for taking rory. I hate having to depend on Mia all the time.

Lu: it's ok, lorelai. I love spending time with my future daughter!

Lo: oh, luke. I love you

Lu: I love you too. Are you sure you should go to work? You don't look like you feel to good.

Lo: I'm fine. I am going to work.

Lu: I really think that you should stay home. I can make you soup and take care of you til this bug goes away.

Lo: no thanks. And it's not a bug. I am not sick

Lu: but you keep throwing up and-

Lo: luke, no. I am not sick. I'm pregnant.

Lu: what!

Lo: I'm pregnant.

Lu: I heard you.

Lo: but you said-

Lu: lorelai, not the time

Lo: sorry

Lu: (in shock) you're p-p-p-pregnant

Lo: yes. If you need time to think I'll understand. You're only 17.

Lu: lorelai,

Lo: and being a parent at 17 is-

Lu: lorelai

Lo: what?

Lu: I'm staying.

Lo: what?

Lu: I don't need time to think. I love you. For crying out loud, I am marrying you and adopting Rory. Now I am going to be a father to another kid.

Lo: you're not mad?

Lu: no, how could I be? Ok, I thought we'd wait a few more years to have kids of our own, but I'll take them as they come. So, how far along are you?

Lo: 2 ½ months

Lu: oooohhhhh (remembering the one time they didn't use protection. They were fighting and then before they knew it they were on the floor having angry make-up sex! (like the reference! hehe))

Lo: yah (also remembering)

Lu: so when did you find out?

Lo: well, I took a test, or 5, about a month ago and then had a doctor's appointment a week after that. In another two months we'll be able to find out it we are having a boy or girl, if we want to

Lu: wait a second. Are you telling me that you've known, for sure, that we are having a baby for 3 weeks and you only told me now, after I got on your case about being sick? Were you ever going to tell me?

Lo: I swear I was going to tell you! I wanted to run right to you and tell you, but I've done this before! I just did the same thing a year and a half ago! I was scared Luke! I was scared you'd be mad or run off. Damnit Luke! I'm still scared!

Lu: oh, honey (pulls her into him for a hug) I'm scared too. I love Rory like my own daughter, but this is a whole new thing for me. I don't know what to do either.

Lo: this right here (being there and holding her) is the biggest thing you can do right now. Thank you

Lu: you're welcome

(exit)


	17. hear hear!

Disclaimer: nope, sorry

A/N: enjoy! R&R! (Is that how the title would be spelled or would it be "here here" as in I agree enthusiastically!)

A/N: also, I will be updating by chapter now because I reached the end of what I had typed. I still have stuff written for a while into the story. Also, soon I will go to story format, which is so much easier to write from scratch than transforming it from script form.

A/N: I am wondering if I should continue updating. I have done 17 chapters and I have gotten 5 reviews. I don't like making you give me reviews before I type anymore, but I am getting no motivation while other people are getting lots and after fewer chapters. If you want me to continue, please review and I will soon get to the point where it is written in story format, which I know is a heck of a lot more interesting! So if you like the general plot line, let me know and I will try to get to story format ASAP.

Chapter 17: hear hear

(enter)

(Gilmore mansion: Luke, Lorelai, Rory; outside)

Lo: Luke, why are we here? They don't want to be a part of our lives and I don't want them to be. We have our perfect world and I don't want them ruining it.

Lu: Lorelai, you have to tell them. If they find out any other way they will be even madder and this way you are prepared.

Ro: dada, up!

Lu: how's daddy's girl I bet you can't wait to have a little brother or sister!

Ro: sissssss

Lu: (laughing) I guess she votes girl!

Lo: I guess so! Luke, why did you want to come with me today?

Lu: because you need the support and this will show your parents a united front. Plus, if they come after me with a really expensive banana (gotta love Monty Python!) I want to know what I am up against!

Lo: (smiling) ok, let's go in.

(rings bell)

Em: Lorelai. Why are you here this time? To tell us that you broke off the engagement and found a new boyfriend? (looks at Luke) who are you?

Lu: Luke Danes, ma'am, Lorelai's fiancée

Em: oh

Lo: mom, can we come in?

Em: fine, come in. Richard! Lorelai's here

Ri: (enters room) Lorelai? (to Luke) who are you?

Lu: Luke Danes, sir, Lorelai's fiancée

Ri: oh, well, come in.

Lo: thanks dad

(seated in the living room)

Lo: ok mom, dad. I have to tell you something. I'm… Luke and I… I'm have… um

Lu: (whispers in Lorelai's ear) it's ok hun, you can do it

Lo: (really fast) I'm having another baby. I'm pregnant. Rory's going to have a sibling.

Em: is he the father?

Lo: of course Luke is the father mom! He is my fiancé!

Em: well you never know these days (Lorelai also knew_ you never know with you was implied_)

Lo: mom!

Em: Richard, say something!

Ri: um, do you need any money?

Lo: no, dad. I don't need any money. Luke and I are just fine

(Rory starts to fuss and Lorelai picks her up and bounces her on her leg)

Ri: wow, she's big!

Lo: of course she is! She is! She's 10 months old and you haven't seen her yet!

Ri: yes I have

Lo: what?

Ri: I went to see her at the hospital.

Lo: (softening) you did? Why didn't you come and say hi to me?

Ri: I couldn't. Not yet. The humiliation was still too great. But my granddaughter didn't do anything wrong.

Lo: do you want to hold her?

Ri: can I?

Lo: yes

(she goes over and hands Rory to him. Rory looks at him and smiles. Richard lost his hear to a 10 month old baby girl!)

Ri: she's so attentive!

Lo: she is!

Ri: Emily, look! She's smiling at me!

Em: how nice (still kind of cold)

Lo; ok well, we've got to get going Rory needs a nap before I go to work.

Ri: can I see Rory again. I don't want to miss out on anymore of her life, or the new baby's.

Lo: ya, you can. I'll call you later to figure it out. We know the way out. Come on honey. Our baby wants a nap too.

Lu: of course, you can take a nap with Rory. (to Richard and Emily) very nice to meet you both.

Ri: you too (shakes hand)

(they leave)

(exit)

(enter, inn's kitchen, Lorelai runs in)

Lo: Sookie!

So: what!

Lo: I'm pregnant!

So: O my god!

Lo: I know!

So: what did Luke say?

Lo: he's happy too!

So: O my god! We're pregnant together! Our kids can play together!

Lo: I know!

So: Rory will be a great big sister.

Lo: thanks! I told my parents.

So: why?

Lo: Luke made me.

So: That's mean! Sure you want to marry him!

Lo: Yeah, I'm glad he made me tell them.

So: what?

Lo: My dad fell in love with his granddaughter! Apparently when Rory was born he visited her at the hospital.

So: what?

Lo: Yeah, he was too embarrassed to come and say hi to me, but he went to the hospital to see Rory.

So: wow!

Lo: Yeah, he wants to see her again. He also wants to be part of this baby's life too! (puts her hand on her tummy) this time from the beginning!

So: o I am so happy for you!

Lo: me too! I never thought I'd say this but I am glad Luke made me go to my parents.

So: And I never thought I'd be pregnant at 17, but I am glad that Shawn will be here!

Lo: yeah, we've got some good guys!

So: hear hear!

Lo: Are you hungry? I'm thinking ice cream and pickles!

So: oh, yeah!

(exit)


	18. The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

A/N: I am back with this story because someone wanted me to continue! Thanks! R&R! See what it gets you, a new chapter! Sorry it is so short but I was too excited! Halfway through next chapter it will be more of a story format instead of script! FYI!

Chapter 18: The Fight

(Lorelai and Luke are in Lorelai's bed one morning)

Lo: Hey Luke?

Luke just grunts (you know, the early morning, I'm lazy grunt).

Lo: Let's go shopping today!

Lu: I have to work.

Lo: play hooky

Lu: I can't Lorelai

Lo: but Luke, I want to go shopping for the baby

Lu: the kid won't be here for 6 months. We have plenty of time to shop.

Lo: But I want to get some things. Then it will really feel like we are having a baby!

Lu: You can go shopping. Take Rory and Sookie and have a girl's day.

Lo: but I want to go shopping with my fiancée and the father of my baby!

Lu: I hate shopping. Even if I loved it I still have to work today. I told my dad I would work a double so that I can take you and Rory out tomorrow.

Lo: come on luke! Lighten up!

Lu: I can't! Don't you realize that I am trying to make money for things like clothes, food and a place to live! Now with the new baby I have to work even more so you can take maternity leave.

Lo: one day won't kill us. Rory will still eat and so will the baby.

Lu: you know what? I am not going to argue anymore. I am going to work. Do what you want! You always do!

Lo; fine, I am going shopping with Sookie and Rory. We will have a great time shopping for your baby, without you. (A/N: I totally want to add a humph in there! Is that childish and immature?)

Lu: fine

They both get out of bed and go to the bathroom. Lorelai beats him just barely and shuts the door on him.

Lu: (frustrated) fine, I don't need a shower!

Lo: good, because I am taking an extra long one!

Lorelai goes into the bathroom and turns on the water. Luke changes clothes and leaves.

Later in the baby department

Sookie holds up a Pooh Bear onesie (spelling?)

So: ooh, how about this!

Lo: (sad) it's ok

So: Lorelai, what's wrong? We've only been here 10 minutes and you're already sulking.

Lo: It's nothing. (picks up this really frilly, fancy dress for a 2 year old) this is cute.

So: Lorelai, it has frills.

Lo: so it does

So: okay, put that down and come with me.

They go to the food court.

So: ok, spill.

Lo: Luke and I are fighting.

So: about what?

Lo: it's stupid.

So: I'm sure it's not.

Lo: no, it really is beyond stupid.

So: what is it hon?

Lorelai tells Sookie about the fight. Sookie tells her that the pregnancy hormones get the best of her too. And she says that she and Shawn always make up because he understands that it is the pregnancy that is making them act differently. She ends with a piece of advice.

So: Luke will understand, too. Now go call that guy of yours and let him know you still love him.

Lo: ok, thanks Sook. You are a great friend!

So: right back atcha.

Lorelai goes to call Luke.

Lu: William's Hardware

Lo: luke, I am so sorry. I know that you are working to make money for us to live with. It's just these damn pregnancy horomones. I love you for being so good.

Lu: it's ok honey. I get it. I love you, too. Now, I have a customer so I have to go. I'll see you at your place after work.

Lo: ok, I love you.

Lu: (blushing) you too. Bye

Lo: bye babe

They hang up and Lorelai goes back to Sookie and Rory.

So: ok, can we go shopping now. My daughter needs some stuff for when she comes out.

Lo: Yeah, my kid needs- Wait, did you just say daughter?

So: yeah! It's a girl! We just found out yesterday!

Lorelai jumps up and down (remember she is only like 3.5 months along so she can still jump without awkwardness) and hugs Sookie.

Lo: I am so excited for you! I loved having a little girl.

She looks down at Rory.

Lo: and I still do! Ok, let's shop

They go off on their shopping expedition with renewed energy!

A/N: Happy ending- to the chapter! Can't you just see them skipping through a daisy field in the country together! Hehe, thanks to my English teacher for forever implanting the daisy field image in my head!


	19. Papa!

A/N: ok, so I lied and said that the story format would start in this chapter, but I wanted to post what I had before I leave to hang out with my friends and I didn't have time to type up the story format stuff. I promise it will be in the next chapter because it starts at the next scene! Anyway, sorry for the shortness and enjoy what is there! R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Chapter 19: Papa!

A month or two later, Luke and Lorelai and Rory are in the Crap Shack getting ready to go to Lorelai's doctor's appointment.

Lu: so, we have the appointment this afternoon?

Lo: yeah, with Dr. Peters

Lu: ok, when do we have to be there?

Lo: 2

Lu: ok. Dad can't wait to get his granddaughter all to himself!

Lo: I'm glad. (slight pause) Hey Luke, when are we going to decide if we want to know the sex of the baby?

Lu: soon

Lo: Luke! The appointment is in three hours! You've put this off long enough.

Lu: (reluctantly) what should we do?

Lo: I want to know. I want to be able to go pick out pink or blue things and not have to stick with just green and yellow.

Lu: but I don't want anyone to think that it mattered to us.

Lo: but we will love the kid the same so it won't be an issue.

Lu: fine, I don't want to argue about it any more. It has caused way too many arguments. We've had a rift in the relationship since we started talking about this and I just want us to go back to the way it used to be, plus the baby.

Lo: me too. I promise I will love them no matter what gender they are. Plus, we've got it covered. If it's a girl I can teach her all the things a girl needs to know and if it's a boy you can teach him how to play baseball! And I will love a boy just the same.

Lu: And if it's a girl, I'll love her just as much as my two other girls.

Lo: ok, let's go, now that we have exhausted that subject. Rory, do you want to see grandpa?

Ro: Mama! Dada! Papa! (She toddles over to the door and reaches up to try to open it.)

Lo: she must want to see papa!

Lu: who woulda thought?

(they grab their stuff and leave)

(in the doctor's office. Lorelai is hooked up to the ultra sound machine.)

Dr: ok. Everything looks good. Would you like to know the sex of your baby?

Lorelai looks at Luke to be sure.

Lu: yes, Dr, we want to know.

Dr: ok, it looks like you are having… a boy!

Lo: really! Cool, a boy! Luke, did you hear that, a boy?

Luke has this dazed grin on his face and his eyes are all watery

Lu: wow, a son. I am having a son! I can't believe it!

Lo: I know! Isn't it great? Rory's going to have a brother!

Lu: and Dad's going to have a grandson!

Lo: I can't wait to tell them and Sookie!

Lu: well, let's go tell them!

They turn toward the doctor and shake his hand.

Lu and Lo: Thank you Dr.!

Dr: You're welcome. Lorelai, I need to see you in a month. Just make an appointment with the receptionist at the front desk.

Lo: ok

(exit)


	20. Wimmy

Ok, I know I know, there are no excuses for my behavior. I should not be allowed to read or watch tv or anything but write for the next 6 months, but that's not how it works out. I have no excuses. I just got bored with writing fanfics and didn't let you guys know at all. And for that I am sorry. However, I think that I have grown a lot in the last year and my writing and my plot and everything have improved. My knowledge on child development has also improved, as my friend has a 19 moth old baby, so I have gone through all the steps with her. I apologize for doing all of the things that I have done horribly wrong that I find sooooo annoying in other stories. I get so mad that people don't know something so simple, but I have now realized that at least half of the writers are teenagers, even younger than me.

So, anyway, now that I am done with my heart-to-heart, I am giving you this really short chapter. I'm sorry it is so short. I will try to make future chapters longer, but I won't promise anything. I know I prefer reading longer chapters, but my patience with the writing, not to mention my attention span  are really low, so I figure that shorter chapters are better than no chapters. I will post chapters when I feel like it, probably at the end of each decent sized scene. I will try to keep on it, but I may stray from my fics for a while

I doubt I will continue with my story _Thoughts_ because I really don't know where I originally planned to go with it, and now I definitely don't have any ideas. But, I am working on starting another story that is different than any Gilmore fic I think I have ever read, so we will see.

Ok, now let's get on with the show. Oh, but one more thing, kind of a logistical thing. Rory is 11.5 months old, Lorelai is almost 18 and Luke is almost 19. And Lorelai is about 4.5 months along. I think that is almost more for my reference than yours (oops hehe!)

Disclaimer- It's not mine, and if it was, we would probably still be working on the first season, or maybe the second! Hehe plus we would have ended the series with Luke and Lorelai further on in the relationship. I must give some kudos though, I think that was a good place for it to end as far as Rory goes (and it mirrored her first year at college too, hehe) although one of my friends think that she and Jess should have been together in the end no matter what!

Darn it all, I write/talk too much. Ok Go! And review! The keep me wanting to post! And feeling guilty if I don't! 

Chapter 20: Wimmy

The next morning at Lorelai's place, Lorelai is following Luke around with a book in her hands. "Luke!! We have to pick out a name. Come on! This book has over 15,000 names in it. See it says so right on the cover. Come on Luke! We have to pick out the perfect name, and in order to do that we need to start now! We need to strategize and organize! We need a list!"

Lorelai stops talking for a nanosecond to catch her breath. Luke knows this is his only chance so he buts in. "I'm not going to look for my son's name in that book!" Lorelai looks defeated, but only momentarily. Then she says, "but Luke, this book will give us all sorts of ideas when we read it!" she pauses for a second, then continues, "I can't believe I am going to read a book. My teachers tried for years to get me to read."

Luke stops her before she gets into full swing again. "Lorelai, I'm not looking at that book! I already have a name." Lorelai stars in, "but Lu- wait, did you say you already have a name picked out? How could you? We've only known for a day. And I've still got nothing except Brunhilde, or in this case, Bruno!"

"Lorelai, come here." Luke takes Lorelai in his arms and then holds her out so that he can look into her eyes. "I want to name our son William." Lorelai takes in a sharp breath and Luke continues, "I know it might get confusing, but I really want to give my dad's name to my son. I think that he will love having his first grandson, or rather, second, grandson named after him. My sister Liz has a son named Jess. So, what do you think?"

"I think that is a great idea." Luke lets out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding as Lorelai continues talking. "You are right though. I think your dad would be honored to have a grandson name after him." She sits down on the bed and sighs. "I wish my dad was like yours. He's getting better, but he still has awhile before he gets to be like your dad." Luke sits down next to her and pulls her towards him, leaning her against his chest. He kisses her forehead and then says "Since I got to pick little William's first name, I want you to pick out our son's middle name, you can pick anything, except Bruno," he warns before she could even say it. "Here's an idea though, we could name him William Richard." He pauses to get Lorelai's reaction to that. After some thought, Lorelai responds, "Well, he's making a big effort, and he is my dad, and little William's grandpa. I like it. William Richard Danes, son of Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes. It fits him. I'll tell Dad tomorrow when he comes down to see Rory." Both Lorelai and Luke look down and put their hands on the bump that is proof that their son is growing. When William kicked, Lorelai and Luke looked at each other in awe and knew that they had picked a good name for their feisty little boy.

After a few more minutes of cuddling they hear Rory "talking" in her crib. "Dada!!" Luke gets up to let her out. She toddles over to the bed with Luke following closely behind. She reaches her hands up to Lorelai and says "Mama!" and when she sees Lorelai's tummy she says "Baby!" and gives her mom's tummy a hug. Lorelai gets a warm look on her face and goes "awww." Luke has a warm look on his face and he is smiling softly at the interaction between his fiancée and the toddler he has come to know and love as his own.

He has watched Rory a few times for Lorelai when she had to work and he had they day off. Those days where Luke was off and Lorelai wasn't were very few since Luke has been going to school, working and still spending time with Lorelai and Rory and his dad. However he has been spending the weekends at the Crap Shack. He would have loved to spend all his time there, but being in town and with his dad and sister were important, and they weren't actually married. Plus it's kind of hard to maintain A's when you are doing your homework with an almost 1 year old wanting your attention. Luke wanted the best grades so he could have the best chance to get a better job if he ever decides to leave the hardware store, since it isn't really his thing.

Luke goes back to watching his girls and asks Lorelai if she wants to tell Rory about William. "Rory, the baby in my tummy is your little brother." Rory cocks her head to the side and says "bwufa?" Lorelai giggles, "yup, a brother. His name is William." Rory, being the cute kid that she is says, "wimmy." Now Lorelai and Luke both laugh. Rory thinks for a minute and then points to Lorelai's tummy and says "bwufa, Wimmy" and then points to her self, "Wowy?" and Luke and Lorelai, "dada, mama." Lorelai confirms that. Rory is satisfied, "Dada, duice peas?" Luke laughs at her complete topic change and picks her up. "Sure, we'll get you some juice while Mommy and Wimmy get some sleep. Do you want apple or orange juice?" "appwe" "Ok, sounds good, I think I will also have some apple juice, before we play with your toys. Do you want me to read to you?" Rory, being the bookworm that she is, replies with an enthusiastic "yayayaya!"


End file.
